


Say You'll See Me Again

by Risingmo0n



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, i'm trash, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingmo0n/pseuds/Risingmo0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote a one-shot drabble for Ladrien based off a gif post by buginette.<br/>Adrien is forced to attend another gathering held by his father at the Agreste Mansion, but there's one surprise guest he wasn't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You'll See Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> Pop over to [Buginette](http://buginette.tumblr.com/) to see the gifs these were originally posted about. Honestly, if you aren't following her already, you absolutely NEED to!
> 
> Please go give all your love for the gifs to her! She's amazing for making them! I merely just wrote the small drabble. VIVA LA LADRIEN!
> 
> Also, beta by the equally awesome [Amynchan](http://amynchan.tumblr.com/). Thank you, sweety <3 You make me a better person!

Adrien watched with a heavy heart as everyone around him slowly began to couple up, the music changing from an upbeat pop song to a more recently released love ballad. Despite having more than his fair share of girls that would literally trip over themselves at a chance to dance with him, he still found himself scanning the room for one girl in particular. The one lady he would like to have the honor of dancing with. And _she_ was not here.

He knew she wouldn’t be, after she had turned down his invitation earlier that day, yet that still didn’t stop his green eyes from scanning the crowd. Every flash of red sent his heart rate through the roof.

As the sickeningly sweet words of a love song began to fill the room, he figured now was as good a time as any to slip outside for some well needed fresh air. With a polite smile and a small wave, accompanied by one of his ever trusty excuses, he slipped past the other party-goers and quickly made his way to the front lobby of his home, giving a small nod to the doorman who still waited patiently for more guests to arrive.

The instant the first gust of fresh air hit his face, Adrien could feel his muscles begin to unwind. The formal gatherings his father would hold were always a pain, but nothing was worse than the small-talk and feeling of your every move being watched. The pressure to do everything right, that everyone was expecting things from you. Worst of all, that he was expecting everything of you.

A sigh escaped his lips before he could even think to hold it back, his eyes sliding closed as he allowed his body the much needed reprieve. Lost in his own thoughts, he sighed once more, the sound masking the soft thump of the stranger landing atop his front foyer roof.

“What’s a handsome boy like you doing all alone out here?”

Adrien’s eyes shot wide open just in time to see a very familiar face slide into view. There she was hanging upside down in front of him, the girl he had been thinking about all day. 

‘ _Let’s be honest, the girl you’ve been thinking about non-stop for 3 years_ ’, Adrien thought while he slowly recovered from his initial shock.

“L-Ladybug?!” His voice was laced with worry as well as surprise when he watched her graceful descent to the steps in front of his house. She had turned him down earlier, so why was she here now? Had she changed her mind? Had she been waiting out here, looking for a chance to make her grand entrance? Had she just called him _handsome_?!

Trying to cut off his mind from going on a tangent, Adrien brought his attention back to the superhero in front of him, watching as she gave a quick tug to her yoyo before it slung back into her open hand expertly. She had an air about her that seemed to calm his otherwise fried nerves, as if just her presence was making everything he’d had to deal with earlier seem like it never happened in the first place.

By time she turned her blue eyes back to him, his shock was gone, replaced with a lovingly tender smile that made his spring green eyes practically glow.

“You came,” he said, his smile growing.

“Oh, uh, yea! I did.” Ladybug’s free hand shot up to the back of her head as she broke eye contact to look awkwardly at her feet. A nervous giggle escaped her lips as her cheeks began to warm.

“I mean, you did invite me, remember?” Carefully, she brought her eyes back up to meet his, the light pink dusting just underneath her mask darkening at the intense stare he had fixed on her.

“I…didn’t think you were going to come.” Adrien felt his smile slip slightly, his earlier dismal thoughts still nagging at the back of his mind despite his elation at seeing the love of his life look at him with a smile in the way that she did.

His hesitation was not lost on her, though, as she immediately composed herself and went up a stair, still staying a step lower than him. She reached up with her free hand and placed it on his shoulder, trying to show through her face just how much he meant to her.

“Of course I’d come, silly. This means a lot to you. And it is your birthday, after all.” Ladybug gave a small laugh as she said the last statement, like it was obvious that she would come for his birthday. As if it were stupid of him to even think otherwise. The thought brought Adrien’s smile back full force, the movement causing his own cheeks to warm and his heartbeat to race.

“That is, if the invitation is still open…?” She asked, her eyes incredibly large as they looked up into his from the lower step.

“O-Of course!” Adrien stuttered excitedly, mentally chastising himself for still being unable to talk normally in front of her. 

The smile that appeared on Ladybug’s face let him know that she had actually been worried she was unwanted. Like he would not have wanted her here. Like he had not been silently wishing his father did not plan such a formal event for the company's best selling model. Just so that maybe the two of them could be in his room, her legs draped over his, as they sat on his white couch and played video games, or talked, or maybe made out…

He quickly cleared his throat, his eyes darting around the courtyard of his front foyer as he tried to calm his ever increasing heart rate, the blood pounding behind his ears as he felt his face glow brighter than the Eiffel Tower on a starless night. Crossing his arms to try and hide his embarrassment, he tried for a topic change.

“Will you, uh, will you be able to stay for long?” His voice came out steady, despite the lapse in thought halfway through, the image of Ladybug with her arms wrapped around his neck, her face growing closer to his own, was hard to forget. Dwelling on it as he was did not help in the slightest, his cheeks burning all the brighter.

Ladybug noticed the nervousness in him and lowered her hand, moving to string her yoyo around her waist as she watched his eyes flit about.

“Yea—“ **_BEEP BEEP_**

Her earrings chirped, cutting her off mid syllable and causing her to freeze like a statue. Quickly, she shook her head to try and drive the sound from her thoughts, watching as Adrien finally brought his eyes back to her, the noise obviously alerting him to her time restraint, as well.

With another smile, she lifted her hand to her ear, knowing that while she would not feel a difference, the spots were slowly disappearing and that she needed to do the same. The once nervous boy slowly let the humor of the situation take control of him, his posture going from rigid to relaxed, his emerald eyes slightly closing to give a more playful look, and his smile turning from boyish to downright sinful.

“You were saying?” he chided flirtatiously, his eyebrows rising as he laid it on thick, the laughter in his voice barely hidden.

“Fine, fine. And here I was hoping to ask you for a dance. I guess you’ll just have to make sure to save one for me later, handsome boy.” She leaned in closer to him, giving him a playful bump to his stomach with her elbow before she turned her back and walked down the stairs, swaying her hips a little more dramatically than was needed. 

The effort was not lost on Adrien as he felt his earlier fantasy spring back up and his heart jump into his throat. He coughed to try and stop himself from choking and knew from the responsive giggle from his lady counterpart that that had been her desired reaction.

She had her yoyo back in her hand and with a quick flick of her wrist and a well-placed jump, she was standing atop his front gate, her eyes scanning for the next target to lasso to. With another well-timed throw, her weapon was safely wrapped around the fireplace of the hotel across the street. But before she disappeared, she turned around, her eyes locking with Adrien’s as he still watched her every move from his place atop the stairs.

“Will I…see you tonight?” he asked, his earlier nervousness slowly seeping back into his actions and tone as he lifted a hand to scratch absentmindedly at the back of his head.

With another soft giggle, Ladybug winked, not needing to say another word as the responsive blush spread across his cheeks. Then, with a jump off the gate, she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you want to like this story on tumblr, go to here


End file.
